Poke'mon Mountain Town
by Erika Kensuke
Summary: Kyle, Kenny and Stan find three pokemon eggs near Stark's Pond. What happens next? First crossover, and first series. crap summery... no oc's unless i know you personally.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1 The Eggs

-The boys are 10 in this fic-

-Unknown POV-

The Houndour and Houndoom continued chasing Eevee and I as we ran through the forest. I was trying my hardest to keep the eggs from cracking against each other, but it's really hard to do when your running. We climbed up a tree and the dark hound Poke'mon seemed to lose my trail. Stupid dogs... We climbed down when I thought it was clear for a while. I set the eggs in the tangled roots of a tree, and took the basket with me. I heard the howling once again, and we bolted towards Denver, which is our only chance of Sanctuary.

-Kyle's POV-

Stan, Kenny, and I were walking to the mall as usual on a another boring Saturday in our quiet Mountain Town. We had decided to take the shortcut through Stark's Pond to save time.

"**Whoa! What's that?****"** Kenny's muffled voice sounded as he pointed to a bright light coming from a tree near the forest surrounding the pond.

"**Let's go check it out!"** Stan responded. As we neared the tree, the glowing stopped. In the tangled roots of the trees were three eggs. One was Green, One was A dark blue, and the third was a dark orange, They had a light layer of snow on top of them so they might have been there since the night before.

"**Holy Shit Dude! We need to take these eggs someplace warm or else they'll freeze out here!"**

"**Do we keep them?"** Kenny asked.

"**I guess. Since I don't see anyone else coming to get them."** Stan replied.

"**I agree"** We took the eggs back to Stan's house, and decided which person wanted which egg.

"**I want the orange one Stan!"** Kenny and Stan fought over the orange egg. I had already gotten my way on having the green egg.

"**Don't you ever get tired of orange? Take the blue one!"** After another five minutes of meaningless quarreling, I decided to speak up.

"**Kenny, Just take the blue one. It wont kill you to have something blue will it?"** Kenny thought for a moment.

"**Fine..."** Kenny picked up the blue egg and set it in his lap. He seemed content with the blue egg, and pretty soon, we were all staring at our mystery Eggs. We hadn't even noticed a half hour go by. My phone started playing the Canadian anthem telling me that my brother Ike was calling.

"**Yeah?"** I asked, picking up the opening the phone and placing it to my ear.

"**What'cha doin'?"**

"**I'm at Stan's house. Ike, you know Kenny and I always spend the night at Stan's house on Saturdays."**

"**Oh right. I guess I forgot it was Saturday."**

"**Whatever Ike. What did you want?" **I asked.

"**Mom wants to treat us to KFC for dinner, and she said as long as Cartman doesn't come, you can bring friends."**

"**Okay Ike. Hold on a sec."** I put my hand over the receiver.**"You guys want to go to KFC?"** Kenny's almost cheered.

"**Yeah! Let's go!"** He said excitedly.

"**One problem dude,"** Stan interrupted, **"What do we do about the eggs?"**

"**Um... we could wrap them up in blankets to keep them warm, then place them near the heat register."** I said grabbing a blanket. After putting them in the blanket and by the heat register, we then made sure that they were out of sight from Stan's parents in case they came in the room while we were gone.**"Alright. I think they'll be ok here. Let's go." **We departed from Stan's house, and my mom took us to KFC. Kenny always loves the week ends because he always get's food from either Stan or I's parents.

Once we were at KFC, We saw Craig and his gang, and we decided to eat with them, while my parents ate alone as usual with Ike.

"**So anything new happen recently?"** Craig asked.

"**No why?"** Stan questioned.

"**No reason. Just, I saw you guys with some sort of eggs near Stark's Pond a while ago. What are they?"**

"**We don't know yet Craig."**

"**Oh. Where did you get them?"**

"**We found them in the roots of one of the trees in the forest near the pond." **Kenny retold the story.

"**No one was around?"** He asked.

"**Nope." **I responded. **"I don't know what's in them, but I hope it's not anything sinister."**

"**Knowing this town, it could be anything!"**Tweek spazzed.

"**What do you mean?"** Token asked.

"**There's always something weird going on here!"**

"**True, but I don't think this will be much of a problem."**

"**It's going to be the Lord of the Rings incident all over again..."** Tweek pulled at his hair.

"**Anyway, So what have you guys been up to?"** I asked.

"**Nothing much. Nice and Boring, just the way we like it."** Craig responded as usual. The conversations ended there, cause there obviously wasn't anything else to talk about. We all left at the same time, and our little trio returned to Stan's house. We played video games as our eggs rested in our lap, and soon we got ready for bed.

"**I think we need to all sleep on the floor, so that the eggs don't fall off the bed and shatter."** I advised.

"**Yeah, I don't want to kill something that isn't born yet."** Stan agreed.

"**Cause abortion is never the right answer."** Kenny said like he was in one of those abortion is wrong ads.

"**Yeah, cause then Cartman can get his own Shakey's Pizza."** Stan joked.

"**That was terrible that he did that."**

"**I know."** Kenny said yawning.

"**Let's go to sleep guys."** I said catching Kenny's contagious yawn.

"**Kay"** Stan and Kenny said simultaneously. We got out our sleeping bags and went to sleep.

I was woken up by Kenny shaking me awake, and Stan's egg was lighting up.

"**Dude! What's happening?"** I wondered out loud. The light disappeared and in it's place lay a little orange fox with a single white tail.

"**What is it?"** Stan asked.

"**I know what that is!"** Kenny exclaimed. He got up and went to his backpack. He took out a book, and flipped to a certain page. **"See? It's a Vulpix! Since it's only a newborn, it only has a single white tail. Over time, the tail will darken, and split into six tails."** He explained.

"**Wait. So this is a Poke'mon?"** I asked.

"**Yeah dude."**

"**So what are our Poke'mon?"** I asked Kenny.

"**I don't know yet, I think yours is some grass type, and mine might be a water type, but I'm only basing that on the color of the egg..." **

"**The all knowing Professor Kenny!"** Stan joked as his baby Vulpix snuggled into his lap.

"**Shut up, I don't know the 5 Gen Poke'mon yet!"** He said putting the book back in the bag.

"**Back to bed I guess."** I said turning off the light, and laying back down. Stan and Kenny followed my lead and went back to sleep.

We spent our entire Sunday playing with Stan's new Poke'mon. I couldn't concentrate because of a weird dream I had last night.

"**What's wrong Kyle?"**Stan caught on to my emotions.

"**It's just a dream I had last night... I can't get it out of my head..."**

"**What was it?"**

**I was in a dark area, and the, I was pulled out of something by a pair of hands. And I was set in tangled roots of a tree... There was another Poke'mon looking down at me as a female trainer looked around nervously. There was a howl in the background, and they ran off... then I woke up."**

"**Maybe that was a dream of how the eggs got there."**Stan came up with a possible solution to the dream.

"**That might be it..."** I looked down at my egg. It twitched in my lap.

"**It's twitching! That means it'll hatch soon."** Kenny informed me. Then there was a light coming from Kenny's egg.

"**Here we go again!"** Stan said. Once the harsh light stopped, a little blue Poke'mon that had sort of a raccoon mask and black markings appeared.

"**Wow! I got a Riolu!"** Kenny exclaimed.

"**See? Aren't you glad you chose the blue egg?"** I joked.

"**Shut up Kyle"** He said with a smile on his face. He hugged the newly hatched Riolu. **"Riolu. The Poke'mon that communicates with one another by using their auras. They can run all through the night."** Kenny recited. Vulpix was happy to have a new playmate. A few hours passed, and soon it was time for Kenny and I to leave.

"**See you at the bus stop!"** Stan smiled.

"**Yeah."** Kenny said, his Riolu sitting on his shoulder. Just then, My egg lit up.

"**Finally, I get to see what it is!"** The light stopped, and there floated a green Poke'mon The bottom half was darker than the top. It had antenna coming out of it's forehead, the tips were blue. It' had pretty Sky blue eyes, bordered with what almost looks like thick Black eyeshadow, and clear, translucent wings.

"**Holy fucking shit, Dude! It's a Celebi!"** Kenny exclaimed.

"**What's that?"** I asked.

"**Don't you know anything? Celebi is known as the voice of the forest. It has the ability to travel through time! It's a legendary Pokemon! In the video games, this is a Poke'mon that you can only obtain through events that only happen only every 5-7 years!"**

"**Whoa..."** I stared at my newborn legend, and it stared back at me.

"**Hi Celebi."** I held out my hand, to let it sniff it, or what ever Poke'mon do. It shook my hand back and then zipped over to hug me. I hugged it back, and it let out a cry of happiness.

"**Well, I guess I should be going now. See you guys at the bus stop!"**

"**I just can't believe we have Poke'mon!"** Kenny exclaimed.

"**Me neither"**Stan said

"**Yeah, Cartman's going to be so jealous that we have Poke'mon!" I laughed, "I can picture him now. He's saying 'Nooooooo! That's not fair you guys have Poke'mon! You have to get me one! I'm super seriously! I'll kick your asses if you don't!'"** I impersonated Cartman.

"**He would totally say that."** Kenny laughed, **"Oh! Do you want me to write down all the into I can find on your Poke'mon? I have all the facts in here, so it should be useful to know what's going on." **

"**Yes, we're going to need that."** I agreed.

I said my final goodbyes, then Kenny and I left Stan's house, with our Poke'mon on our shoulders.

-Line-

A/N: Hey! I thought I'd try a crossover series. So many ideas, not enough time... I haven't had internet for a little over a month, so I'm sorry I haven't putting anything up in a while. I have been writing. I'll keep posting.

AD: Remember kids, Only you can prevent the spread of yawning!

Trailer for next episode: Who is the mystery trainer? Why is she being hunted? And will Cartman be jealous?

All this answered and more in the next Chapter of

Poke'mon Mountain Town!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 School

-Unknown POV-

Once Eevee and I made it to the base in Denver, I rented A car so I could retrieve the eggs. However, once I found the eggs, there were three boys huddled around them. Do they work for Team Victory? They soon left carrying the Poke'eggs in their arms. I followed them for the next two days so I could see how they bonded with the newborns. The Poke'mon seemed to take a liking to them. With my research done on the three boys, I sped back to the base for some needed items and research. Master Hope better not find out about this or he'll have my head...

-Kyle's POV-

"**Bi! Celebi!"** I felt something poking my face.

"**Oh! Good morning Celebi!"** I greeted. I got up, and once I was dressed, I left with Ike for the bus stop. I let Ike in on my secret with the Poke'mon, because I doubt he would tell mom and dad.

"**Morning Ky!"** Stan greeted as Celebi and I walked up.

"**Morning Stan! Morning Kenny!"**

"**Don't forget about my little Flare here."** Stan said petting Vulpix

"**And Aura!" ** Kenny said hi fiving Riolu.

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You can give your Poke'mon Nicknames ya know."** Kenny said.

"**Oh..."** I looked at Celebi. **"I can't think of one. I'll just stick with calling you Celebi." **I smiled.

"**Bi!"** Celebi smiled as well.

"**Oh! here's the info you wanted."**

"**Thanks Kenny!"**

"**What the hell?"** We heard a voice behind us.

"**Oh. It's Fat ass..." **Kenny shook his head.

"**What are those?"**He pointed to our Poke'mon.

"**They're Poke'mon dumb ass."**

"**No shit Kahl! What I mean is how?"**

"**We got them from Stark's pond."**Stan chimed in.

"**That's not fair! I want A Poke'mon!"** He complained.

"**To bad! There were only three eggs, so get A Poke'mon somewhere else fat ass!"**

"**Goddammit I hate you guys!"** He stomped angrily toward his house.

"**Oh. So that's what it takes to get him to skip school."** Stan said. I started laughing.

"**Yeah, maybe we should piss him off like that every day."**

"**Works for me!"** Kenny said. The bus finally pulled up and we got on the bus.

-Butters POV-

I decided to walk to school for some reason today. For some reason I thought someone was following me. I turned a corner, and bumped into something. It was A girl even older than Stan's sister! She had A little fox or something on her shoulder.

"**Oh! I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to run in to ya."** The woman regained her composure, and then started to speak.

"**It's okay. By chance, are you in class with Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh, and Kyle Broflovski?"**

"**Y-Yes I am!**** They are my friends!"** I smiled.

"**Great! Could you be a dear, and give this to them?"** She handed me A picnic basket.

"**What's in here?"** I asked.

"**It's something that will help them. It's up to you to deliver this package."**

"**Consider it delivered! Postman Butters is here to deliver!"** I saluted to her. She saluted back and walked off in the direction I had come in.

-Kyle's POV-

We had finally gotten to the class room shortly after the bell rang.

"**Morning Fellas!"** Butters called from behind us.

"**Oh. Morning Butters."** Stan said.

"**I have A package for you!"** He gave Kenny A picnic basket. On the top was a note that said, To Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh, and Kyle Broflovski.

"**What's**** in here?"** I asked.

"**I don't know, I didn't look."** Butters said. He then turned around and walked to his seat. Kenny opened the basket, and in side were six devices. One group were square devices. One was green, one blue, and the third, was orange. Also inside there were things that looked like watches each in the same colors as the square ones.

"**Poke'dex and Xtransceivers!"** Kenny exclaimed.

"**What?"**

"**These are original style Poke'dex and the latest communication technology, Xtransceivers!"**

"**Whoa, I get both blue ones!"** Stan said, picking up the blue devices.

"**I get orange!"** Kenny took the orange ones.

"**That leaves me with green." **I said picking up the only two left in the basket. I opened the Poke'dex, and A blue ball of light appeared. A girl stood as A hologram, and there was A Poke'mon on her shoulder.

"**Greetings Kyle Broflovski. This is A message to inform you that you are welcome to join the Poke'mon Friend Alliance.****You and your two friends who also received A Poke'dex are to meet at the pond where you found the Poke'mon eggs at 9:00 tonight. I shall see you there."** The light flashed and the hologram disappeared.

"**That Poke'mon that girl had was an Eevee."**Kenny said looking over my shoulder.

"**Oh."** Kenny's knowledge about Poke'mon is really useful, but it's starting to piss me off.

-Unknown POV-

"**WHAT? You left the eggs in A stupid mountain town and didn't stop the boys who took them?"** Master Hope yelled. He came to the Denver base to take the eggs from me himself. Upon hearing the news, he was now angry for once... I was in for it now...

"**Sir, I think those three newborns need A normal life with trainers!"**

"**I understand that Erika, but what if they work for the Enemy? What if they get taken in by them?"**

"**They won't! With your permission sir, I want to teach them and keep them on our side!"** Hope stood thinking for A minute, his mew staring at him with it's big blue eyes. Hope turns his head, and smiles at his precious blue Mew.

"**You're correct buddy."** He turns to me.

"**You may teach the children. However, if you mess this up, you will face me in battle."** He says taking a drink of his cream soda. I gasp, no one can beat Master Hope and Mew in A battle because, when you battle Master Hope...

You die.

-Kyle's POV-

Kenny, Stan, and I arrived at Stark's Pond at around 8:55. we waited at the only bench there, and it also has the best view of the pond.

"**Ah! There you are! It is nice to meet you."** A girl about the age of 15 came up to us. She wore a white long sleeve shirt with a Black T-Shirt layered on the top, Black shorts that go to the knee, and white High Tops.

"**Are you the one who left the eggs?"** I asked.

"**Yes, but not on purpose. I work for an organization that keeps Poke'mon safe and out of the harm of the people who want to hurt them. I was taking those eggs to the base when the enemy caught scent of my trail. I had to leave them there so if I was captured, the eggs wouldn't become under their control."**

"**Who are they?"** Kenny asked.

"**They are called Team Victory. They take Poke'mon either from their trainers, or they brainwash both of them into thinking that Poke'mon need to be used for world domination. They are much like Teams Rocket, Plasma, Magma, Galactic, and Aqua."**

"**You mean the stuff that happens in the video games really happens?"** Kenny asked amazed.

"**Yes. Now that Poke'mon have entered our world, the same problems are occurring. Things can never be peaceful as long as there those who wish for power."** The little fox who had remained at the teen's feet, jumped on to her shoulder, It then nuzzled her cheek. The girl laughed at the Poke'mon's playfulness.

"**I know, I'll Momentai."** She giggled.

"**It was telling you to take it easy?"** Kenny asked. I looked at Kenny.

"**What don't you know about Poke'mon?"**

"**I don't know everything about 5th gen yet, and Momentai isn't Poke'mon, it's from Digimon."**

"**Whatever Kenny..."** I mumbled.

"**You can understand what you Poke'mon is saying?"** Stan asked.

"**Yeah, I thought only N, and trainers born in Viridian Forest could understand the thoughts and feelings of Poke'mon."**

"**Eevee and I have known each other for a long time, and we're high level trainers." **

"**What level is Eevee?"** I asked. She took out a black and purple Poke'dex and pressed a few buttons.

"**She's Level 73."** Kenny's jaw dropped.

"**Holy shit! That's really high!"**

"**It is?"** I asked.

"**Duh! A Poke'mon's level can only go to 100 except for I think it's A glitch in Mewtwo that lets it go to level 150."**

"**Wow."** Okay. I'm completely clueless.

"**You seem to know a lot about Poke'mon."**

"**I've only played it for about two years, but it's the only thing I study."**

"**You might make A great professor, if it wasn't in your blood to fight."**

"**What do you mean?"** Kenny asked, thinking he had found a link to his _"Powers"_

"**I can see by the way you stand and your emotions that you have fought through A lot." **

"**Oh..."** Kenny looked disappointed. I guess he really think this power is real.

"**Do you want us to give you the Poke'mon back?"** Stan asked.

"**No! Of course not! I would never do that. They are you Poke'mon and I've convinced my Master to let me teach you so you may remain on our side."**

"**That's A relief." **Kenny sighed.

"**What are you going to teach us about?"** I asked.

"**Various things. I'll take questions about anything you want to know about Poke'mon, and I'll also help you level up your Poke'mon. Then I think I'll take you on A field trip to the base in Denver..." She trailed off. "However, since you are still in school, I'll only teach you on weekends. During the summer, I'll teach you six days out of the week."**

"**School gets out in two weeks. Aren't you still in school? Your only about what... 15?"** Kenny asked.

"**Yes. Master Hope is teaching me everything I need to know, but you need your education. I recommend Physics. I think I'm rambling on to much and it's almost 9:30. I should let you three go home now."** She gave a small bow.** "It was nice to meet the three of you, but I must be returning to the base." **

"**Hold on A second!"** Stan stopped her as she started walking. **"We didn't catch your name!"**

"**Oh! I forgot it! My apologies! My name is Erika, and this is my friend Eevee. I couldn't think of A nickname. You three have fun with your Poke'mon, and I'll see you Saturday! If you need anything, or if there's an emergency, call me with your Xtransceivers. My number is already in there."** She waved goodbye and walked to A Black Saturn Vue. That drove off towards Denver.

-Line-

A/N: Hey! How did you like this chapter? Yes, I am the mystery trainer! Hahaha! God! I'm such a freakin' Spazz! And a friend of mine is Master Hope. *prays that I doesn't get shot or challenged* I didn't learn much from him because I've only known him about a year, and I taught myself about everything he knows. (except Swords, tennis, etc.) I welcome my new Co-writer, Kuro Shikaku. OMFG I will never have writers block with his help! So I'm think maybe 20-30 Chapters?

Kuro: Hi all and HOLY CRAP 20-30 your seriously demanding but I have my part of the next chapter to right so I'll get back to work bye. Any who, I actually have another few chapters written, but I'm going to be an jerk and wait a week. Or I might wait till tomorrow... who knows.

In other news... I have a boyfriend now! Yay! but the best part is he looks like Evan! (Tall goth) So that goes perfect with my Henrietta cosplay! He's setting up his cosplay now. YAY!

Kuro: Yep, she's finally gone insane.

Erika: I did not! I never had any sanity to begin with...

Kuro: That's true...

Trailer for next episode: How will Kenny, Stan and Kyle's training go? Will this Team Victory cause a problem in the next episode? Will Erika end up being smote in a battle with her master Hope? And will Cartman ever get a Poke'mon?

All this answered and more in the next chapter of

Pokemon Mountain Town!

For those who actually read author's notes, (I love you guys) here's a sneak peek of next chapter!

In a dark ally

"**Leader wont be happy that we failed."**

"**Who cares she hurt Puppy."**

"**We have more to worry about than A few scrapes if we dont get somthing to give the leader."**

"**Whats the worst he can do."**

"**He can face Hope in singles battle and have it be A draw."**

"**...shit... So what do we get him to make up for it?"**

"**Information. Come on, we have kids to follow."**

"**Wait!"**

"**What now?"**

"**Can we go shoping?"**

"**What for?"**

"**I wanna get some shoes like Erika's they were so cool they were these eligant white hightops."**

"**No!"**

"**But Cl..."**

"**NO!"**

"**We've wasted to much time as it is so no shoe shopping!"**

"**Meanie."** she says as she pouts.

Kuro: So how do you like my writing? Review please.

Come on touch the button.

You know you want to.

Erika: Stop presuring them * gives Kuro A Maka chop *.

Kuro: owowowowowowow sorrrrrryyyyy I'll stop now just please don't use the blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

-Erika's POV-

I received a call from Master Hope that he wanted to talk to me. I walked into his room in the base. The room is luxurious, and is meant for only the most high ranked trainers and professors.

"**You called sir?" I asked.**

"**Yes. I told you a long time ago that if you wanted to teach, you needed to come to me so you could have some help with the lesson plan."** He gave me his signature grin. Mew laid sleeping in his lap as he sat in the computer desk chair.

"**Of course. Did you have any ideas?"**

"**Maybe a tour around the base to show them what they are getting in to?"**

"**Sounds like a good idea. Anything else?"**

"**Yes, I would like to meet them as well. I want to see what potential they have."**

"**Okay. Any ideas for training?" **

"**Not at the moment. After I meet them, I'll be able to determine the correct training path to take."**

"**Yes sir."** Master Hope turned in his chair, stretching his arms and yawning.

"**Erika, We've been friends for about two years, and you helped start this place, so we should be able to drop formalities."**

"**Okay Hope."** I smiled. I usually like to keep formalities between teacher and student, but he's also my friend so how does that work? Oh well I guess we'll never know.

"**Are you still serious about the battle in the slight chance this fails?"**

"**No. That was merely for effect. It would be your only failure, I usually let people have more chances before I put them to battle."**

"**Okay, I just wanted to make sure."** I said my goodbye, and went back to my quarters.

**Unknown location**

**Unknown pov**

A husky boy and A petite girl walk down a hall flanked by their Pokémon partners. The Houndoom walking alongside the boy and the houndour walking alongside the girl. They soon approach a door with two guards and their Pokémon partners at attention ready for any possible tricks.

The first guard was tall and average looking compared to the second guard who was of average height, so thin you could see his bones sunken eyes with black rings around them, and so pale you'd think he was dead if you couldn't see his chest moving the first guards partner was a Beheeyem and the second guards was a Spiritomb.

"**Halt! state your business."**

"**We have important news for the leader."**

"**And he's expecting us."**

"**The leader doesn't wish to be disturbed, and has no visitors planned for today."**

"**It is of black level importance."**

"**Very well, Beheeyem security check."**

Beheeyem turns to his partner after checking them and his fingers flash in a seemingly random color sequence.

"**Your clear to enter, but do not make him mad, your already on thin ice around here."**

"**Understood."**

"**The security check still creeps me out."**

"**You get used to it eventually.**"

The operatives entered the room of their feared leader shadows dancing on the walls as they walked to his desk making it seem as if there was hundreds of Pokémon laying in wait for their leaders signal to kill whatever threat may have gotten in or the operatives themselves if they weren't careful with how they presented they're news as it was bad news and their leader despised bad news.

"**Ah you've returned. I assume that I was not your first stop upon returning."**He said without looking up.

"**Sir."** They said as they dropped to a knee in a bow before him.

Silence ensued for a few seconds until the man spoke.

"**Well are you going to give your report or continue kneeling on my floor till I have you removed from my office and **_**Reeducated**_**?**"

The two operatives grew pale at the mention of _Reeducation_ as the first decided it was better to get this over with before he made it even worse by stalling.

"**We have failed to retrieve the eggs from Erika she eluded us until a small mountain town named South Park in Colorado when we cornered her she no longer had the eggs but before we were able to question her her backup arrived and caught us off guard before she escaped. However in An attempt to redeem ourselves we stayed in the town for a few days observing the people there to see if there were anymore operatives for them in the town and to try to find the eggs..."**

He stopped talking and grabbed his throat as if he was choking noticing the leader had held up his hand in a gripping motion as if to grab his throat.

"**Leader please I know I am not to speak out of turn, but we found the eggs already hatched and the Pokémon are in the hands of children as well. We found something else but my partner is the one who knows the kids names. I never memorized them."**

Her partner who had collapsed in the middle of her sentence from lack of oxygen suddenly took a deep breath of much needed air as the leader put down his hand and got back to work as he waited for the fool of an operative to recover.

"**Thank you sir for hearing me out. We found the kids with the hatched Pokémon, but they had already made contact with Erika.** **They also seemed to have another friend that didn't get an egg from her, and by the looks and sounds of how they treated him, he never will.**

**The children's names are Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, and Kenny McCormick their friends name is Eric Cartman.**

"**Hmmmm very interesting. The Pokémon that hatched, what were they?"**

"**The one named Stan got a Vulpix, Kenny got a Riolu, and Kyle got a Celebi."**

"**So what you're telling me is they got an immortal, an aura wielder and a time traveler that nature protects. Two of which, we have been searching for, for years."**

The leader said as he started to raise his hand to him again.

"**Umm sorry.** **But if I may sir I have an idea that may just get us a inside man or rather child as to the PFA's inner workings"**

"**One sorry doesn't fix this and two you may speak of this plan freely."**

He said as he lowered his hand again.

"**Thank you sir, my plan is to give Eric a Pokémon egg in exchange for his aid in taking down the PFA. His friends made him leave when they refused to tell him how to get a Pokémon. However when he gets an egg with a believable story, it's almost a**** guarantee**** one of their operatives, if not Erika herself, will contact him to bring him into their organization thus giving us an inside man/child.**"

"**Not a bad plan with the information you have gathered when you failed, and the plan to use this failure to further our goals. I won't dispose of the two of you this time as you have slightly redeemed you and your teammate. However, you two will be stuck with very low ranking low risk missions for four months at the least with a 3 mission a day minimum am I clear?"**

"**Understood sir and thank you sir for being merciful this one time."**

"**Don't thank me, thank Uzvara."** As he points behind them to the door where I stood the leaders Pokémon partner the legendary Victini.

"**Thank you Uzvara for convincing leader to spare us."** As they bow to me.

"**Now get out of my office before I send you to be _reeducated_ anyway."**

"**Yes sir."** They both said as they quickly left through the door I had opened. As I closed the door behind them the leader got a huge smile as he said** "I know the perfect egg for my newest operative then soon Hope soon I will show you whose truth is the real truth."**

-Kyle's POV-

The school week went fast, and soon the weekend had come. We met up at Stark's Pond, and Erika soon arrived at the pond.

"**Time for a little road trip guys!" **She yelled from the car. We looked at each other, and shrugged. We took off running towards the car, our Poke'mon keeping up at our sides.

"**What do you mean by road trip?"** Kenny asked.

"**My master wants me to show you around the base."**

"**Sounds fun."** Stan smiled. We got in the car, and she took off. We left South park, and We left for Denver.

Once we arrived in Denver, the car finally stopped at a corporate building, and parked in an annex garage.

"**What are we doing here?"** Kenny asked

"**This is the base." **Erika parked the car, and got out. She led us inside the building, and we went to the elevator. She opened a glass case that said emergency and pressed the button. I panicked a little when the elevator started moving, and I let out a sigh of relief when it stopped.

"**Kyle? Are you ok?"** Stan asked.

"**Y-Yeah...I'm fine..."** I said getting off the elevator. I was amazed at the area before me. There was a hallway that made it look similar to a hotel on the left, then on the right, there was a place that almost looked like a farm. However, we're indoors...

"**This hall leads to the Agents quarters, where agents call their home away from home. On the right, we have the hatchery, where we take care of Poke'mon that don't have trainers yet."**

"**Butters?"** Kenny asked walking up behind a little blond kid.

"**Oh! Hiya Ken!"** Butters said, turning around and still cradling a Poke'mon egg.

"**Is that Poke'mon yours Butters?"** I asked.

"**No, that's mine over there."** He said pointing towards a little bear Poke'mon.

"**A Teddiursa?"** Kenny asked.

"**Yeah, we come here to keep the little eggs and new Poke'mon company. I have those other Pokemon to help me here."** He said pointing to four other Poke'mon two pink cows, and two that look like a kangaroo...

"**Miltank, and Kangaskan."** Kenny whispered to me. I didn't respond.

"**Shall we continue?"** Erika asked. She turned and left the room, waving to Butters. We followed her through the Agents quarters, and she showed us her room. It had red painted walls, and gold lining near the floor. The carpet was black, and the bedsheets were as well. There was a red curtain above the bed, making it look like a rich person lived there. The dresser, desk, and closet doors were antique. The bathroom had black tile, and the same wall color.

"**Wow..."** is all Stan could muster.

"**Yeah, and this is just the standard trainers room."**

"**What do the Ace Trainers' rooms look like?" **Kenny asked.

"**Our VIP rooms are very fancy, they have Slushie machines"**

"**Wow!" **

"**Yeah, it really make you work towards being better, but I like the simplicity of the standard rooms. That is why I stay in these rooms."**

"**Can we see one of the VIP rooms?"** Kenny asked.

"**Yeah, my Master wishes to see you anyway."** We left the room and made our way down the corridor. We arrived at a door that was gold, and had a Crystal knob. Erika knocked before entering. **"Master Hope? I brought the three that you wanted to meet."**

"**Ok."** a man about the age of 20 put a bookmark in a book he was reading. He set the book on the desk, and stood. He was about 5 inches taller than Erika, and much thinner. I almost find it amazing he's a trainer of his caliber, though people probably mistake his size for strength... He had nearly black hair like Erika, and wore a black hat that nearly matched Pip's. He wore a jacket that mad him look a if he was from the civil war, and faded blue jeans.

"**I see they are only children, which those are the only recruits lately..."** He walked over to us and stared at Kenny. He then turned to me, and shook my hand, then Stan's then finally Kenny's. However, he did not seem happy coming in contact with Kenny.

"**Which Poke'mon do you have?"** Kenny asked cheerfully trying to break the tension. Hope walked over to the bed and awoke a blue creature on his bed. It purred, then got on his shoulder. **"Oh my god! Is that...?"** Kenny trailed off.

"**What? What is it?"** I asked Kenny, hating his knowledge about Poke'mon and not filling anyone in.

"**A blue Mew, Yes. It is. He's my best friend."** He smiled, and pet Mew on the head.

"**That's one of the rarest Poke'mon ever! How did you catch him? I wish I had one!"** Kenny complained. Hope's smile turned into a frown.

"**I didn't catch him, I befriended him. You didn't catch your Poke'mon, yours hatched. Your Poke'mon are rare as well, so I wouldn't be complaining."** Erika's expression began to turn scared. She took a silent breath, and cleared her throat, breaking the silence and stare that almost separated Kenny and Hope to a different world. ** "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry for the awkward silence. Erika I would like to see you alone for a few minutes."** He said straightening his posture, but his expression staying the same.

"**Ok."** Erika bowed, **"Boys, go wait for me in the hatchery. I'll be out in a bit."**

"**Alright."** Kenny said shooting a death glare at Hope. Kenny led us out of the room and we walked to the hatchery, though every atom in our bodies was telling us to listen in on the conversation.

-Hope's POV-

The immortal and his friends left the room and Erika looked as if she was using all her energy to keep calm.

"**Are you alright Erika?" **I asked, Mew left my shoulder and went back to sleep on the bed.

"**Yes, I'm fine. What's your plan for the three boys?"** She asked, calming down.

"**They seem like they could be useful to us. They could really make a difference in this messed up world."**

"**What was the deal between you and Kenny? The one in the orange hood."**

"**He is an immortal. There's bound to be a little tension."**

"**There was no tension, you started it."**

"**I did not. You know I am not the one to start a war."**

"**I know you aren't, but that wasn't a war. The reason you may have thought there was tension is because the boy is paranoid. He has died over two hundred times, who wouldn't be paranoid?"**

"**Enough. You should start with helping their fighting skills, and then out of the box thinking."**

"**Yes sir."**

"**Visit again if you need help"**

"**Yes sir."** She left the room with a bow. I sighed sitting back down into the chair.

"**I wish she wouldn't be so formal, but it is kinda nice."**

-Kyle's POV-

Erika walked into the hatchery, and she looked decently happy.

"**We can go if you'd like."** She said cheerfully.

"**Okay."** Kenny said taking the lead and walking towards the door. Erika seemed troubled, and though it wasn't my business, I decided to ask if she was okay. However, when I asked, she merely gave a smile.

"**Everything's fine. It's getting late, we'll start fresh tomorrow."**

"**Alright."** I said as we approached her car. Just then, someone called out Erika's name. We turned around, and a girl, with an Eevee ran up to us. One strange thing was that the girl's Eevee was a gray color.

"**Star!"**Erika hugged the older girl.

"**How are you doing? I haven't seen you since that mission in Toronto!"**

"**Ugh, that was the worst mission Hope had given me."**

"**I heard you barely made it out of that one."**

"**Yeah, two fractures in my left arm, and a broken ankle. I was just having a bad day, and it made me sloppy."**

"**I'd say so"** Star smiled.

"**I see Your Eevee has been doing well"** Erika smiled at the little gray Eevee on Star's shoulder.

"**Yeah, she's up to about level 75 now."**

"**Ah I see I'm catching up"**

"**Your just lucky."**

"**Hey Star, are you busy tomorrow at around two?"**

"**I shouldn't be, why?"**

"**I need help with combat training with our new members."**

"**Sure I'll help!" **Star smiled.

"**Great! I have to take the boys home now. I'll see you at Stark's Pond in South Park."**

"**Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!"**

The storm raged outside, and Erika decided to drop us off at our houses instead of at Stark's Pond. I walked inside and I saw Ike playing with a pink Glob Poke'mon. It looked at me startled, and turned into a pillow that matched the couch.

"**Ike? What is that?"** I asked.

"**Oh! Kyle... Hi... um, Whats up?"** He stammered.

"**Where did you get that?" **I asked.

"**It's a bunch of Jelly I accidentally brought to life in my lab..."**

"**Yeah right Ike. I highly doubt that." **I walked upstairs and decided to text Kenny.

"_Hey dude"_

"_Hey Whats up?"_

"_I think Ike had a Pokemon he was playing with it in the living room"_

"_That sounds nasty xD"_

"_Shut up dude I'm serious! :( "_

"_Jk jk learn to take a joke dude what did it look like?"_

"_It was pink and it only had two black dots and a horizontal squiggly line 4 a face it turned into a pillow"_

"_Dude that's a ditto!"_

_I figured it was a Pokemon so I wanted to ask u 2 make sure"_

"_How did he get a ditto?"_

"_Idk... maybe he works 4 the organization?"_

"_We would've seen him there and I think he would've told you about it"_

"_True then how'd he get it?"_

"_Idk dude but don't worry about it I'm goin 2 bed nite"_

"_Kk night dude c u skool"_

_**Computer POV**_

Please enter password

Access granted welcome mister Ryuuga you have 30 new messages, 1 new aplicant, and two urgent notices. I display for him.

"Thirty update on progress 20 boring updates, 5 interesting new inventions, 3 winey requests, 2 disturbing images, (and a partidge in a pear tree)." He says.

New aplicant.

name: D.J.

Desiered codename: Internal Fate Flame.

Already possesses a Pokemon: Yes.

Current Pokemon: Chimchar, and Psyduck.

Skills: Confusion, Insanity, Massive destruction.

Mentality: Pyromaniac, Loves explosions.

Combat experience: Minimal.

Suggested division: Sabotage. I desplay for him.

"Hmm two pokemon _thats unheard of_, destructive tendencys, and loves explosions this could be interesting if the data on him having two is accurate now IFF only he had a better name." He says.

Urgent notice one

From: Pika

We need to get back the eggs that were stolen or if they've hatched get the pokemon back if it is alright with you sir I would like to have someone come with me to retrive them when they are found.

Reply:

From: Boss

Agreed.

Take agent Blacky with you when you do.

Contact agent T in information and have him help you locate the targets.

Urgent notice two

From: Comp-S-I-228563

The Eraser device you had us working on is complete we only need a test subject to fine tune the device.

Reply:

From: Boss

Acceptable.

Contact the hatchery they will give you access to batch UPR-389632 you may use them as you wish to complete the project.

If you continue at this pace you and your team will have earned yourselfs a paid vacation. He replys to them

"Uzvara could you send a message to the hatchery telling them to let the eraser group have access to batch UPR-389632." He says. "_Why cant you just send them a Email._"

"Because they're uplinks to the external servers are broken thus they have no way to comunicate with someone until they're uplinks are restored." He says. "_And why are they're uplinks destroyed?"_

"The incident with the newly hatched Rhydons exposed the uplinks and before the coverings could be replaced that interfering theiving formerly insignificant bug completely destroyed all the uplinks." He says. "_Okay okay I'll tell them but I want some pie after this pumpkin none of that apple crap."_

"Agreed now can you please send it" He asks. "_Already did when you asked the first time I just like hearing you explain it."_

"Thank you and your mean". He says. "_Maybe but I wouldnt be me if I wasnt."_

"True. "He says as he continues typing.

Send To: Agent Mall, Agent Lopez

Subject: Redemption

If you two wish to try and redeem yourselfs I have a mission for you it is high risk but the rewards are great including but not limited to.

Your own division.

Substantial increse in pay.

More time off.

Choice of whether or not to take a mission.

However should you fail the least you will get is twice the punishment so far.

If you chose to accept this mission go to your personal offsite computers and read the files I have sent you but know this reading these files will mean you accept the mission so if you take it it will be in blind faith that I am not setting you up to fail if you choose to accept it you must do so before 3 days time that is your window of redemption. He sends to them.

"Hmmm what should I do now that i have an hour to myself... oh I know I'll go pick on the noobs by the time I'm done with them they're either going to fear me or they'll be insane !" He says/laughs.

*Ahem* "Anyways, I'm off to torture the n00bs the terrible terrible n00bs." (sang to the wizard of oz). He sings.

-Line-

Author's notes: OMG! IT TOOK SO LONG TO FINISH THIS! (Kuro: She wouldn't work no matter how hard I tried to get her to.) I'm tired! I'm gonna move on to the next chapter since I'm in the mood to write. I got a bag of Cheesy Poofs (Kuro: She won't share any T_T) at The Walmart and they are delicious! They added a hint of spice to the recipe so it's different from Cheetos! What did you think of the texting bit at the end?

Kuro: What do you think of my writing and if you can't figure out what I've been writing I'm the one writing for team Victory.

Kuro: Yes that is me and that is how I usualy act hehe anyway I think I made the chibi mad she had this chapie done and ready to upload and then I make her add this thou

*CRASH!* Captain hindsight: if she didn't the next chapter would have made no sense, if the ones that worked on this lair weren't drunk while doing so it wouldn't be so cold in here all the time, if

*CRASH!* Kuro: Thank you Uzvara.

Uzvara: Anytime besides he was really annoying.

Kuro: What I want to know is how he got his powers (and I use that term loosely) back o well lets hide him in the neighbers shed and call the cops on him.

Uzvara: Letssssssssssss not.

Kuro: Huh why not?

*CRASH!*

Uzvara: Thats why. See I'm not stupid enough to try to do somthing like that in her fic outside of the story. Hence why I'm up here and your in a 3 mile deep crater.

Kuro: Ow. Shut up. and If anyone can guess Agent Pika's true identity I'll give them a peek at how organized team victory is. If anyone can guess Agent Blacky's true identity I'll give them a well it's obvious but still I'll tell you what Cartmans codename is going to be. If anyone can guess Agent Lopez and Agent Mall's true identity I'll tell them cartmans pokemon. Now to go put ice on my head ow...

Erika: Aren't they wierd Eevee?

Eevee: Vee!

Trailer for next episode: How did Ike get that Ditto? How will the training go? How will the attempt at giving Cartman a Poke'mon egg turn out? And who is this other team?

Find out in the next episode of Poke'mon Mountain Town!

(Dun Dun Dun Dun~)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I'm glad you decided to accept it shows me you are worth redeeming afterall. Your mission is to meet with Agent Pika and aid him in retriving the stolen pokemon how well you are rewarded depends on wether or not the mission succeeds. If you should fail but gain some valuable knowledge from it you may get rewarded beyond just getting your punishment lifted but that depends on Agent Pika's review of your aid in the mission. Download the attached file and keep it with you it will let Agent Pika know that this mission is real as well as what he will need to do.**

Have a good day Agent and Goodluck.

**Team victory headquarters**

**Kuro POV**

"**Well Weather Girl it seems like we have a couple of squads to **_**cleanup. **_**I want you to go though the **_**Security **_** and **_**Hatchery **_**squads and find out how Erika got in and escaped with three high priority eggs and if need be eliminate any trators or spies."** I tell her.

"**Um sir?"** She says as she looks at me nervously.

"**Yes? do you have something you wish to say?" **I ask her.

"**Well sir, when you say eliminate, do mean kill them?"** She asks looking squeemish.

"**What? No! Just fire the traitors and spies after you've gotten their pictures on file under the propper designation."** I say to her.

"**Oh. I know it's not my place to question but, why did you say to eliminate them?"** She asks me.

"**Because it sound cooler."** I say to her as I stifle a laugh.

"**You know you could just say make sure they never come back, and it would still sound just as cool."** She tells me. She goes pale as she remembers that she spoke out of turn as she gets on her knees and says. "**S-s-sorry s-sir I****d-didn't m-mean t-to speak o-out of-t-t-turn.**"

"**Hmm? Oh! don't get so worked up about it. You're givin a little leway here and there. After all, your my most trusted operative. Why else would I give you a whole division without any sub leaders? Just dont make a habit out of it, and you'll be fine. Now I do belive you have an important job to do."** I tell her.

"**Right away, sir."** She says as she salutes me and turns to leave looking a little better than she did a few moments ago.

"**When you leave could you send in Ryuzaki." **I ask her as she nears the door.

"**Will do, sir."**She says over her shoulder. **"Ryuzaki, leader wants to see you."** she tells the guard on her left before continueing down the hall.

"**I wonder what leader wants me for?"** I hear him ask his partners.

"**Don't know, maybe he wants to give you a raise for your hard work."** I hear Hideki say in his raspy voice as Ryuzaki's Beyheem just shakes his head probably knowing what I want to talk to him about already but not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"**You wanted to see me sir?"** he asks as he _finaly _gets to my desk.

"**Yes, I want you to get me Darth Kecleon and Canadian Shapeshifter on the double."** I say to him.

"**Yes, sir."** He says as he salutes and leaves to acomplish his task.

"**You wanted to see us, master?"** Darth Kecleon asks for both of them.

"**Yes, I want you to put on a little...Play if you will."** I say with a grin.

"**Sir, couldn't you just get some professional actors to put on a better one for you?"** He asks.

"**Yes, but this is a special play. I want you to pretend to chase Shifter and in the chase, Shifter, you will drop an egg that will be in your possession within Cartman's sight. You will also leave it alone, and while you two are doing that, Shifter, I want your partner to get into Cartman's house while desguised as him. Leave this letter on his computer monitor."** I say as I hand Shifter two letters one marked Cartman the other marked Hatchery.

"**The other letter is for the hatchery leader. He will give you the egg to drop." **I tell them.

"**It will be done my master."** Darth says with a bow.

"**Good. We can't afford any mistakes with this operation. Hmm I just thought of a way to make this ruse even better. I want you to chase Shifter until he is rescued by Stan, Kyle, and Kenny or one of Hopes operatives,**** or you meet another of our operatives. If you should face an enemy then fight and if you meet an operative Darth you are to return and shifter you are to continue running until you are "saved"**** understood?"** I say.

"**As you wish, my master."** Darth says with a bow.

"Excellent. Everything is going according to plan." I say after they have left.

**-Kenny's POV-**

"**Kenny... Wake up."** someone shook me awake.

"**What?"** I asked as my vision became clear and I saw Karen standing over me.

"**Mom said you have to watch me today."**

"**But I have plans today!"**

"**Take that up with mom. Kevin has a dentist appointment to get his braces off, and I need someone to watch me."** Karen gave me those big eyes that I can't resist.

"**Dammit... Okay, you can come with me, just be careful okay?"**

"**Yep I will!"** She smiled. I got dressed, and Karen, Riolu, and I made our way to Stark's pond at around two.

"**Hey Kenny!"** Stan and Kyle greeted us.

"**Hey dudes, I had to bring my little sister cause Kevin's getting his braces off today."**

"**Okay."** Stan replied. Just then, we heard Erika's Saturn pull up and we heard the fresh snow crunch on the ground as she walked up to us.

"**I see Star and her Eevee aren't here yet."** She said looking at her cell phone, **"****I told her two o'clock... oh well. Okay, Let's start by loosening up our muscles with some stretches!"**

"**What are you lame-O's doing here?"**A fat shadow loomed over us.

"**Oh, Hi Fat ass."**Kyle said sarcastically.

"**Shut up Kahl."**

"**We're training fat ass." **Stan answered his question.

"**What for?"**

"**It's more like bonding, but more of a work out. Right Rio?"**

"**Rio!" **My Riolu responded.

"**How adorable, bonding with your Pokemon. I think I need a tissue."** Cartman said pretending to wipe tears from his eyes. **"Well, I love to see this bond fest, but I have to get to the store for more Cheesy poofs."** He walked off, and We were soon alone again.

"**...Ookay... anyway, lets continue our warm up."**

"**Hey! I'm Not too late am I?"** Star's voice sounded near Erika's Car. Star was driving a powder blue Chevy, and it had a giant black Star on the hood.

"**You were supposed to be here at two."** Erika Crossed her arms.

"**Sorry, there was this baby Pokemon in the nursery I couldn't pull away from."** Erika shook her head.

"**Okay, let's continue."** Once we were done stretching, we worked on kicks and punches. **"The next lesson is battles, and this lesson is very important. It's different from-"**

"**Help!"** A voice screamed from the hill. **"Help!"** It screamed again. A form appeared on the hill, and a little black-haired Canadian boy ran towards us.

"**Ike!"** Kyle and Karen yelled in unison. Ike ran towards us, and jumped into Kyle's arms, and he was crying.

"**K-Kyle! I was so scared! T-This kid was C-Chasing me and almost made me give him my Ditto!"**

"**Where is Ditto Ike?"**Karen asked. Ike sniffled,

"**I-I left him at home while I took a walk. Form doesn't like the cold."**

"**Form?"**Kyle asked.

"**That's his nickname."**

"**What did the person look like?"**

"**He had a black shirt with a bright red V on it."**

"**Victory! Those bastards are stealing Poke'mon now?"** Erika exploded with anger.

"**Hey! You hurt Puppy once before, but we're not falling for that again!"** A petite girl yelled. She was accompanied by a husky boy and two others with them stood before us.

"**Wha?"**

**-Craig's POV-**

"**Let's go by the pond, Wolf." **I smiled as I walked my Mightyena around town.

"**Mi!"** Wolf barked in agreement. I had never actually been happy before I got my Pokemon. Mightyena is the perfect Poke'mon for me. Mightyena is a dog, so I can keep my normality I love so much. I've always wanted a dog, but my mom wouldn't let me cause of her allergies. However, with Wolf being a Poke'mon, the allergens don't exist.

As we pass the pond, we see Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Karen, and two others I recognize from the base, facing off against Bebe, Clyde, Token and... Tweek? I stop as well as Wolf.

"**What are they doing?"** I nearly yell. I run toward the agents near Kyle, Stan and Kenny.

"**Erika! What's going on?"** I ask as we get to the field.

"**They just attacked us out of no where. I recognize them from the Team Victory base."**

"**What are you guys doing!"**

"**They're our enemies Craig! They stole from our hatchery!"** Tweek yelled with his little Pikachu agreeing by his side.

"**Tweek..."** I felt saddened. All of my friends were on the side of the enemy...

"**Since we cant take what's rightfully ours as eggs, we'll take them back as Poke'mon."** Token crossed his arms.

"**Deoxys! Attack Form! Use Psycho Boost!"** Token commanded the Pokemon floating above him. The things on it's head changed to sharp spikes, and it's tentacles began to glow. The Blow of the attack goes straight to Kyle, Kenny, and Stan. Their Pokemon are KO'd in one shot. They are on a low level...

"**Give us the Poke'mon you stole or we'll take them by force." **Token called to us.

"**No!"** They said simultaneously. Token and Tweek shrugged.

"**Fine have it your way. If you won't give them to us, we'll take them in double battle. Winner gets the three Pokemon."** Token Makes a deal. Erika and Star look at each other, and as if to have a telepathic connection the nod, and respond,

"**Yes. We accept your challenge."** The sent out their Eevee, while Token and Tweek sent their Deoxys and Pikachu.

Token and Tweek Vs. Star and Erika.  
>Deoxys used Telekinesis on Erika's Eevee, casting it into the air. Pikachu used Thunder Wave on Star's Eevee, Paralyzing it. The two Eevee are powerless. Pikachu used Thunder on Star's Eevee, meanwhile, Deoxys uses psychic to send Erika's Eevee into Star's Eevee. They clash together, and both suffer from the damage of Thunder. Pikachu jumps up and used Iron Tail on Erika's Eevee. The Telekinesis ends.<p>

As the two Eevee fall, Deoxys uses psychic once again to push the two Eevee together and crashing to the ground.

Now the battle is over, I finally noticed Kyle Stan and Kenny running away. I only noticed this because Clyde and Bebe were after them. With Star and Erika's Eevee out of commission, they pick them up and run to catch up with Kyle, Stan and Kenny. I took a sorrowed look at Tweek and ran after them. Somehow, Star and Erika catch up with Clyde and Bebe and are ready to fight hand to hand.

Just then a giant ball of fire lands in between the two groups.

Authors notes: CLIFFHANGER! xD I'm evil aren't I? Don't worry the next one wont take much longer... I'm Sooooo sorry this chapter took so long! DX

Kuro: She got stuck on the battle and she wouldn't take my advice on it for what seemed like forever. When she finally did I ended up giving her what she used in the battle attacks and all. Don't worry I will make sure she gets the next one done sooner since she already has it planned out. O yeah before I forget have a merry Christmas, happy Chanukah, merry Kwanza, and Japanese people eat your cake.

Erika: Kuro! Don't tell them to just eat a cake!

Kuro: But Erika That's what Mr. Garrison said they do!

Erika:Mr. Garrison is a sexually confused person. He doesn't understand cultural differences.

Kuro: If anyone reading this celebrates Kwanza can you please tell us what it's about we're curious and might have one of the characters celebrate it.

Erika: Yeah, cause neither of us knows what the hell Kwanza is and what you do to celebrate.

Kuro and Erika: Bye everybody!

Erika: And remember kids, You can spell Culture without cult.

Kuro: I'm telling Mrs. Garrison on you! -runs off to tattle on Erika-

Erika: He changed back in season 12... -yells to Kuro- It's Mr. Garrison!

Next time on PKMNMT: What is this big fireball is it a new enemy or a new friend? Will Erika and the others escape, or will they be captured by team Victory?

-Kuro bursts in-

Kuro: HEY! What are you doing here? GO BACK TO DRAGON BALL Z!

Announcer guy: I'm just making it more dramatic!

-Erika from behind-

*Punt*

Announcer guy: I'm blasting off again!

Erika: I'm the only one who announces the previews for the next episode! -chibi angry face- Oh! I just remembered! We are starting another Pokemon fanfic on Kuro and I's joined account.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Craig's POV-

The flame was massive, and somehow not catching fire to the grass around it. Erika and Star took this opportunity to run from the battle. Leading us to Star and Erika's cars, We drove off for the base.

-Clyde's POV-

In awe of the flame, we had hardly noticed The enemy getting away. A shadow blocked the sun, swooped down, and hovered above the fireball. As it landed, the fireball stopped burning now just a rock. Our master's Victini stood in from of us it's Crystal blue eyes seething with anger. It put it's hand up.

'Stop!' It's voice sounded through my head. 'You are to return to the base immediately.'

"Yes master Uzvara." Bebe and I say in unison. Uzvara nods, and flies away. Bebe and I return to Tweek and Token who are sitting by a tree.

"Boss wants us to return to the base." Bebe says. Token speaks up.

"Alright, we might as well go see what he wants." He stands up, and holds his hand out to Tweek. "Come on, let's go." Tweek, gives his jittery hand to Token, and he stands up. We return to our base, wondering what lay in store.

-Karen's POV-

I rode in the car with Erika, and Kenny. Aura laid on Kenny's lap, his eyes showing he was sulking. Craig had his Mightyena on his lap, and it was sticking his head out the window. He smiled happily trying to bite the wind. Kyle, and Stan were in the other car with Star. The ride was relatively silent, except the music of the radio in the background. Once we finally reached the base, The Pokemon were rushed to another area that I wasn't allowed to go. When they returned, their Pokemon looked healthy and happy, though a little discouraged cause of the defeat. Just then a boy came from behind them and his Mew sat on his shoulder.

"Hi guys, what's up?" everyone looked at him like he was crazy. He wobbled as he walked as he took swigs from a Cream Soda bottle.

"Hope, Why did you binge on cream soda now?" Star asked. Hope wobbled and sat on the bench next to me with a giggle.

"Cause I can. The cream soda guy came today, and he gave me extra on accident. *hic* So I thought I needed a little party." Erika rolled her eyes and left the room returning with a glass of water.

"Here, sir, drink this." She handed it to him. He just stared at the glass.

"Ugh, fine. Your such a party pooper..." He chugged the glass of water, and then started coughing. "Oh How did I get out here! Mew?" The blue Mew just shrugged.

"You over did it with the Cream soda. Again." Erika crossed her arms.

"Oh. Well, I must get back to my room now." He stands up, and takes about five steps toward the direction he came when he stopped and turned around and looked at me.

"Erika, get that girl a Pokemon."

"Why sir?"

"I like her coat." he whips around again, and returns to his room.

"um... okay then. Come on Karen." Erika guided me to a room with Miltank, Kangaskan, and little Pokemon running around. Erika walks up to a Kangaskan and asks for an egg. The Kangaskan handed Erika a white Egg with red and blue marks and a tan top. She bring the egg back to me and hands it to me.

"Take good care of it."

"Okay, thank you" I say as we walk back to the guys.

"Alright, I better get you guys home, it's been a really long day." We all agree, and Erika returns us home.

-Victory headquarters-

-Kuro's POV-

Agents Blacky, Pika, Mall, and Lopez enter my room.

"Ah good you've arrived how was your mission?" I ask.

"It was great and we would have won if Uzvara hadn't stopped us." Agent Blacky responds.

"Hmm are you sure about that Uzvara's been here the whole time how could he have been there too?" I ask.

"I don't know maybe he's not here right now maybe that's just a clone or a ditto or or or a cardboard cutout maybe he got stolen maybmhph." Agent Pika starts ranting.

"Thank you Uzvara. Now that Agent Pika has been rendered unable to talk for the moment he may be on to something. Did you ever consider that it was a ditto transformed into Uzvara in order to save Hope's operatives?" I ask.

"Well no... but the only way to know would have been to win in a battle and we can't win against Uzvara." Agent Lopez responds.

"I see... very well I have another idea on how to get our pokemon back. You are all dissmissed Agent's Lopez and Mall you can go home, Agent Blacky the new recruits need an attitude adjustment they think they're tough enough for a leadership position so go straiten them out, and Agent Pika I want a full report on the mission after that there is a long term mission that needs your attention the folder is on your desk." I tell them.

"It seems you got there just in time Uzvara." I say to my pokemon partner.

"_It wasn't easy but I did it though why did you want me to they would have gotten the three back._" Uzvara asks.

"It's simple really trying to get them back by force wont work they're bonded already so instead of getting just the pokemon I'll try for the partners first less hassle that way." I respond.

"_If you think that will work I wont stop you but how will you justify going there to try?_" He asks.

"Simple I'll start a branch there." I respond.

"_Yes of course because that wont draw hope's attention to your cover._" Uzvara responds sarcasticly.

"Well it's time we stopped all this cloak and dagger stuff anyway we need to move now if we wish to have a chance to stop our enemys." I respond as calm as ever.

"_If you say so but what do you plan on using as a cover reason to start a branch there?_"Uzvara asks.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see as I feel we're being watched." I respond while reaching for my office phone.

*click* *beep-beep-beep... beep-beep-beep-beep* *ring*

"Hello you have reached..." The person on the other end starts to respond.

"Hello Lana I need you to contact everyone needed to make a new branch building as well as the media I've found a new place to start a branch of the company." I tell her while cutting her off.

"Yes sir if I may ask sir where is this new branch going to be?" She asks.

"It's a small town called South Park it's in the Colorado Rockies. The town while small has had some major problems Cthulu even tried destroying this little town. As such It's a perfect place for a new research branch." I respond.

"Okay I can have the necessary media people there within two days and the building crews there with all the materials they will need to complete the building in nine." She responds.

"Wow your good much better than the last secretary I had but make it eight days for the media I want to do a whole ribbon cutting and groundbreaking at the announcment." I tell her.

"As you wish sir and sir if you don't mind can I stay here and watch over everything for you?" She asks.

"I guess so but keep you phone by you in case I need you." I respond.

"Thank you sir I'll start making the arangements right away." She says before hanging up.

"Huh you know I might just keep her she seems to care about her job and not the status that comes with it." I say while hanging up the phone.

"_She does seem more compitent than the others._" Uzvara responds.

"Indeed now I do belive we should go pack and get on the road we have a couple of stops to make on the way to this small mountain town." I say getting up from my chair and walking to the exit.

"_Ooooooo can we go see the ocean before we leave?_" Uzvara asks.

"Sure we can just make sure not to go haywire on junk food again ok." I respond.

"_Yay away we go!_" Uzvara yells shooting out the door to pack.

"Remember not to bring more plushies than you can carry!" I yell after him.

Author's notes!

Erika: I'm waaay sorry this took so long to write, but i've been having no time to write. I'm writing for this, another pokemon one, my own story that just has a lot of anime referances, and soon a My little pony. I have a lot of stuff going on outside of writing. School, being dragged around by Kuro, Star, Shinkiro, and Hope. Kuro has more time than I have... I barely have time to read a good manga anymore... i'm sorry i don't get to post much, but I'll try to type more often.

Kuro: Yeah it seems like it but I'm just as tied up with psycology class and all that. I've got the easy part in this story though I only have to write for the villans XD. I am also proud to announce that the other pokemon story and the MLP story are true co writen storys on our new joint account but I should probly let her tell you more about that since it's her story your on. Erika oh Erika where are you?

Erika: (You jerk...) Alright. Our pokemon story is about a little girl and her older brother who go one the pokemon journey and are chosen ones by the legandary pokemon. (Hey, we may need more OC for that, more to come on that.) Our other pokemon one is a mystery dungeon one. (Not sure where we are going about that) and our MLP story is just a new generation of ponies, in ponyville.

Kuro: Huh I forgot about the mystery dungeon one o well Have a good time everyone and check out our account who knows we may have the first chapter of one of them up soon. Erika! Erika you have to tell them the name of the account! Come back here!

Erika: The name of the account is The Tomichis.


End file.
